Albion Reincarnate
by Harper Rose Mitchell
Summary: Merlin's waited hundreds, maybe even thousands, for Arthur to return. Now with the help of Morgana, who may or may not be on his side, a pick up truck, and a little (ok, a lot) of magic, he may be able to see Albion rise again. *This is my first fanfic, so bear (bare?) with me, kay?* Authors Note (I can't figure out how to put in the story, arrrggg): PLEASE BE COMPLETELY HONEST!
1. Chapter 1

Morgana

I don't remember how I got here. All I know is that one moment, I stood there, watching as Merlin killed me, and the next, I was lying in a dumpster.

Dumpster.

There was no such thing in Camelot, or any territory within vicinity of it. Therefore, how did I have any idea of what it was?

I opened my eyes, finally. Uck, a banana peel on my head. A Sprite bottle spilled across my shirt.

I shook myself off. Something did not feel right. Legs, check. Arms, check. Body, check. Head…..ohhh…

My hair! I ran my fingers over my skull. It was as if someone sheered it off, with the intention of making me look like-like a boy. Who would do such a thing?

Pixie cut.

A what? I racked my brain. Unfortunately this whole vocabulary seemed to tell me only the word, not it's meaning. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My hair! Once my pride and joy, long and luxurious and beautiful and now, GONE!

Ugh, Morgana, you are such an IDIOT! You have no idea where you are, what's happened to you, but instead of looking to find out, you're crying about your hair, of all things! Pull yourself together!

Ok, ok….I can do this. I took a deep breath, and….sat up. There was the sound of crunching as the garbage under me was squished. Ew, ew, ew….Morgana!

A bottle of wine lay under my elbow. Barefoot? Of all things to name wine….

I was wearing black pants (pants? No skirt? Oh well, I'd just have to fix that later.) and a rather closefitting black top. A pair of

Combat boots.

This was really going to be bothersome. I was wearing these "combat boots" on my feet, and they were quite comfortable, even if they were ugly. No jewelry, except for two earrings, skulls, I discovered after checking, which I approved of and put back in.

I stood slowly, and groaned. Every part of my body ached. My neck creaked as I stretched, and there was a symphony of pops as I bent over. Owww…..

I brushed off the seat of my pants and shook off another banana peel. I began to scale the wall of this so called "dumpster", and was almost to the top when…

"Took you long enough!" said an overly chirpy voice. I fell backwards, landing roughly on cans of

Red Bull.

Oh, it was bull all right. I looked up to see-

MERLIN. A million memories hit me at once. I can't make sense of the hurricane that bombards me, but it seems to say one thing over and over:

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

Trillions of warning bells go off. They don't seem to match the gawky smile that's beamed down at me. Nevertheless, I spring up, armed with a banana peel and some cuss words that I don't even know the meaning of.

#$#! %$&*! #$%##$&*#$%# $!

"Relax, Morgana! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Ohh...but I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I mean no harm! I swear!"

"You killed me!"

"In another life."

"That's not the point!"

"Is it Morgana? Is it really?" I throw the banana peel at him. It bounces off and he laughs.

"What am I even doing here?!"

" I'll tell you. Only if you promise not to kill me."

"Oh, don't worry! I won't give you the pleasure of killing you!"

"Morgana, you seem to forget, this is not Camelot. Here, you are virtually powerless."

"I have my magic."

"Not even that. Even my hands are bound."

"Serves you right. You brought us here. Which leads me back to- where the

#$%

I continue anyway. "are we?!"

"Language! Language! Technically, we are behind a McDonalds."

McDonalds.

"A whadda-whadda-wha?"

"Oh….Morgana. I'll show you as long as you promise-"

"Fine. I won't touch you. At least until I know what this 'McDonalds' is."


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, it's Harper. I really hate long Author's Notes, so I'll try to make it quick, even though I have a ton to say.**

**1) THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You made my day. The new rule is that I need three reviews for each chapter to keep writing, that way I'm not just taking up space with my ramblings. So if you like what I write, tell me in a review or even a PM and I'll keep posting.**

**2) This next chapter starts abruptly, 'cuz I was (and still am) trying to get the hang of this site. Expect the occasional screw up, like the inability to write an Author's Note for the first Chap.**

**3) This does eventually switch to Merlin's PoV, so look out for that.**

**4) I don't own Merlin (although I wish I did), and if anyone has any ideas, let me know. Rated T because I may end up killing off the dragon if he gets to annoying.**

**5) This is revenge of the mega chapter. No, seriously, its huge. This is Part 1 of Chp. 2, Part 2 out after 3 reviews.**

Merlin holds out his hand and helps to hoist me up. He looks different, too. His hair is the same length, and his blue eyes still have that mischievous sparkle. I suddenly realize that he's wearing spectacles, whatever those are. They suit him, and give him a bookish appearance. His ears still stick out, but he's wearing

Jeans.

And a scarf, paired with a T-shirt and sweater.

Sperry's .

Top it all off.

Outside the dumpster, I realize I am in an 'alley' between two buildings. One has a revolting smell, while the other causes me to nearly vomit. Merlin says they are a 'McDonalds' and a 'law firm', which I am instructed to stay away from. He scoops up a knapsack and directs me towards the less smelly building.

"You seem to know your way around quite well for someone who just arrived." I remark. Merlin peers at me through his spectacles and slowly says, "I've been here since Arthur died."

"Arthur's dead?" Merlin keeps walking.

"Merlin!" I call after him.

"Shhhh! From now on, you're Faye and I'm Ronald as long as we're in public!"

"Ronald?!"

"Shut up, Faye!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I had no intention to! We are in the future, Faye! People don't just go around talking about the death of King Arthur of Camelot!"

"Why ever not?" Merlin smacks his forehead.

"Look, just let me do the talking in here, ok?"

"Alright."

I follow Merlin to the door of this "McDonalds". The place is well lit, although it has no candles, and I am warm, although there is no fireplace. I note a million things you most definitely would not find in Camelot, from the girl in front of me who's barely wearing any clothes, to the man behind me who has writing on his shirt and piercings all over his face. But I say nothing, like I promised, and Merlin doesn't seem to notice. Or care.

We have to stand in line for food I'm not even sure I'll be able to eat, and the servant girls smack something in their mouths and tap on tablets of black rock, like that's supposed to help. When we finally get up to the counter, Merlin rattles off what appears to be another language.

"One Big Mac (vegetarian, please), one large fountain drink, Coca Cola, please, side of medium fries, one Mocha Cappucino, small chicken sandwich, small fries, and….hmm….chocolate chip cookie please."

"Credit Card?"

"Right here."

"Receipt?"

"Yes, please."

"23 pounds, exact." I finally speak up,

"Pounds of what?" The servant girl and Merlin stare at me for a minute. Finally, Merlin laughs awkwardly.

"Hahahaha…..haha….ha...ha...isn't she just….hilarious?" The servant girl stares at him now.

"I'll make that 'to go' for you, sir." She says briskly.

10 minutes later and Merlin quickly escorts me out the door of the "McDonalds."

"What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't see anything terribly absurd about my question!"

"No, but the rest of the modern universe did!"

"I've only been here for twenty minutes! Let me adjust!"

Merlin powerwalks down the

Sidewalk.

I follow him, trying to keep up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To my car!"

"Your what?!"

"Just-follow me!" I race after him as he picks up speed. He pulls to a stop in front of a building/cart on wheels.

Car.

Merlin plucks a piece of paper off his

Windshield.

He mutters some words I can't hear, pulls out a metal contraption and sets the thing on fire. He throws it on the ground and stamps on it. He turns to me, like he just realized I was standing there.

"Hop in." He pulls out keys and unlocks the door. His car thing is a rusty red

Pick-up Truck.

that looks like it's seen better days. Back when the world was nothingness. Opening the door for me, he makes a wide gesture.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady."

"You're not serious?"

"Oh, but I am."

"Why would I get in that-that– CONTRAPTION, with you?"

"Because you want to get to Camelot." I look at him in disbelief.

"Camelot is gone. It is nothing without Arthur. I thought that was obvious." I state calmly.

"But Arthur is here. Which means there is a Camelot. A Camelot that is waiting for you."

"You trust me?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But I believe that you want a second chance." I look deep into his blue eyes and review my options.

I could

A) Take my chances and stay here, wherever "here" is.

B) Get in a "car" with my arch nemesis and maybe, possibly, return home.

C) Climb back into that dumpster and wish myself back into the Old Camelot.

I choose B. Gingerly taking Merlin's hand, I carefully step into his...car. It smells weird. Like the Gaius's old workshop. Who was Gaius again? I'm lost in my thoughts, and am startled when there is a sudden "rrrrrRRRRRRRrrrr!" from under me, like a monster awaking. I clutch the sides of my seat and begin to shake violently. Merlin laughs slightly.

"It's ok, Morgana. The car is just starting."

"Will it eat me?!"

"It's a machine, not an animal. You'll be fine. Just, put on your seat belt." I fumble with this "seat belt" as Merlin demonstrates multiple times.

"Here," he finally reaches over and buckles it for me.

"Thank you." I say automatically. Merlin looks up with slight surprise.

"You're welcome." Merlin takes hold of the wheel in front of him and the car begins to move, faster and faster, more swiftly than any carriage or horse. Soon, we are joined by many cars. I begin to relax into my seat, but questions demand my focus.

"What did you do? After Arthur died?" I blurt it out quickly, before I can change my mind. Merlin answers my question with an even voice, although I notice his grip tightens on the wheel, and he doesn't take his eye off the road.

"I returned to Camelot. There was nothing else for me to do, no where else for me to go. Gaius died a few months after Arthur did, and I took over his position, now called Court Sorcerer. There was peace for a few years, at least, in Camelot. Gwyn was a good queen, an equal to Arthur. I realized after the first five years that I wasn't aging past the age I'd been when Arthur died. The knights began to die out. War, disease, famine. All relatively young, but still. People that remembered Arthur gradually became few and far between. Soon, they were nonexistent. Gwyn was the last to die. She was 82. There was no heir, and disputes began to spring up. Camelot fell into chaos. I left, floating from place to place. A wanderer, never more than a year in one town. I went back to Camelot now and then, to visit. The old castle is gone. Only ruins. A village sprung up, now a city. The only place where there's still magic in the world. I saw Uther."

"Uther?"


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I got my third review like a week ago, but because of assorted crud I had on my plate, I didn't have the chance to update. I think in this chapter you finally get Merlin's PoV, but unfortunately, its pretty short and I have to leave you at a cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**Thank you everybody who has reviewed this, you have no idea how much that means to me, and yes, the three review thing still stands. Therefore, if you read, and you like, REVIEW! Anyways, without further ado, Chp. 2, part 2...**

"Yes. This town is very strange. They seem to have little knowledge of the outside world, it exists, but few have any reason to leave. Everything they need is found in the town, now a city. Uther is like their king. He rules them with an iron fist. Still, no one leaves. It's magical, Morgana. I don't know how, but it is."

"Is Ygraine there?"

"No. She died, just like she did in old Camelot. Uther's chief advisor, Nimueh le Sorciere was exiled from the city. She still practices magic, just outside of the city. I'm not sure how, but she figured it out."

"People practice magic?"

"They did. After Ygraine's death, Uther ordered execution for anyone with even a Harry Potter book."

"A what? And is Uther even allowed to do that under a different government?"

"What different government? It doesn't exist in New Camelot. It's like, Camelot is still there, just– different."

"Gwyn? Arthur?"

"I've seen neither. You're the first one my age to pop up."

"So all the dead are reincarnated, in New Camelot?"

"It's like the legend is replaying, history is repeating itself."

"Tristan de Bois? Nimueh? Cedric? Tauren? Gwyn's father? Morgause? All back?"

"They walk among us. In different clothes of course, with different occupations. But, yes. It is the same people."

"And you're taking me there? To surround myself with murderers, criminals, and generally people who want to kill me?!"

"In theory, yes, but-"

"IN THEORY!"

"Morgana, calm down. None of these people remember who they are. They won't recognize you."

"But I remember who I am!"

"Yes, but you're special."

"Oh, thanks." I cross my arms, pout, and put my feet up on the

Dashboard.

In front of me.

"Feet off the dash, please." Merlin takes a quick glance at me. I can feel his eyes sweep me for a moment and then return to the road. After a second of silence, he sighs.

"Morgana, I have to do this. I have to make Arthur King of Albion again. I have to. And I can't do it by myself. I need your help." I clench my jaw tight, determined not to let any words escape.

"Morgana?" I stare straight ahead. "Please?" I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"I can not. I refuse." I straighten my head into almost military fashion.

"Why?"

"I can't." I repeat.

"Morgana, you could've been one of the most beloved rulers of Camelot if you'd used your powers for good. But you didn't, and brought chaos and destruction to Camelot. But now you and I are back, and so is the rest of Albion. You can make things better, if you trust and help me. It's a second chance. For you. And me."

He says the last part under his breath, and for a second I believe I've misheard. Why would Merlin need a second chance?

"I would do more harm to Arthur and the others than good."

"You don't really believe that?!" Merlin's voice is astonished, and I feel defensive.

"I dedicated my life to ruining Albion. I can't– change."

There is a moment of silence. A long one. I open my mouth to say something , an apology, maybe. Merlin ends it.

"You can. And you will." I have nothing to say to this. I stare. A few hours pass like this. Me, saying nothing. Mostly thinking and remembering what I can. Merlin chews on his lip nervously. I don't have to ask to know that he's thinking of Arthur.

My thoughts die out as drowsiness overcomes me, and although my body instantly tries to fight sleep and the terror that almost always accompanies it, I am soon fast asleep.

Merlin (PoV)

I watch Morgana sleep for a little while, expecting nightmares within twenty minutes, but she doesn't stir at all. Her face contorts, and she murmurs now and then. But she seems to be confused about something, not in any particular pain.

I understand now the agony of nightmares. I have them nightly. It's usually the same scenario. Arthur's death. The boat. Avalon. But without the happy ending "oh goody! Albion's return!" part. Just that punch in the gut, that grief that hit me as I watched him float away…..

HONK!

As usual, someone objects to my driving skills. I swerve back into my lane and ignore the creative hand gestures that are directed at me. If only I could use magic.

Morgana shifts. I look at her for a split second. It's so easy now to remember the old Morgana. The kind, fair, compassionate Morgana who looked for nothing but justice and prosperity. Even when the new Morgana arrived, I never doubted that old Morgana continued to exist. Even when I met her that last time, when she tried to kill Arthur. Even when I killed her.

Arthur. Just that name gives me a migraine. It's not just his smile and laugh that haunt me, or his friendly insults (oxymoron, much?), it's his death. What I did, what I could've done…. Gwyn didn't blame me, nor did any of the knights or the whole of Camelot. But I did.

Surprisingly enough, I never blamed Morgana. I knew I should. It would make more sense than blaming myself. Morgana was the real, official reason Arthur died. She slowed us down. We were so close, we could've made it, if not for her. But like I said, I can't believe, I can't admit , that it was not my fault Albion was lost. I failed. And now….redemption?

What would I find in New Camelot? It was too much to ask for Arthur to welcome me with open arms. If Nimueh doesn't remember who she is, why the hell would Arthur have even the slightest idea of who he was? And what if I was too late? What if I got there to find that some villain had already killed him, and that I had failed, miserably, for the second time? It was too much to ask for King Arthur of Camelot to be reincarnated for a third time.

I've forgotten about Morgana. She's whimpering now, thrashing about a bit. She chants, a spell I recognize. It's a spell for death. Even though I know she can do nothing as long as we are out of Camelot, I feel a shiver up my spine as she continues to chant. The air seems to go thick with black magic. I feel more and more on edge. I consider waking her, but I've seen what she can do when she awakes from a nightmare.

Morgana begins the last part, the final curse. Her body is perfectly still, every muscle tensed, as if she's prepared to manually finish off the person if the spell doesn't work. Then she stops suddenly, like she was punched. All the air is knocked out of her. She starts to choke. She can't breathe. I am extremely worried now. I look for a break in the traffic so I can pull over.

Suddenly, all is silent.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I realize things are silent because Morgana isn't breathing.

"Morgana?! Morgana?!"

Nothing. I panic.

Nothing.

I honk my horn, trying to pull over. No one will let me, now that it's rush hour. I wish I had a siren.

I spot a small break and hit the gas pedal. Morgana IS NOT going to die on me. I didn't dig her out of that dumpster for nothing.

There is a blood curdling scream. It is Morgana. Her eyes open and flash bright amber. In the five seconds it takes for her to scream, I take my eyes off the road. I look back up, only to see a car– straight ahead. I brace myself, and then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realize its been FOREVER. But here it is, the third chapter of what looks to be becoming a very long story...**

**Enjoy!**

Morgana

As soon as I fell asleep, I felt uneasy. Something was not right. I blinked, trying to wake up. I couldn't. I was trapped. My eyes open, but instead of Merlin's car, I see Arthur. I'm standing right in front of him, but it's like he can't see me. I'm about to call out to him, then I realize that technically I killed him, and it may not be a bright idea to remind him of that. Suddenly, he looks right at me. I prepare for a blow that never comes. I close my eyes, but open them as I feel a chill. I turn, realizing Arthur has just walked through me.

Arthur approaches a glass case.

EXCALIBUR.

I have no time to remember what exactly that is, but it looks to be a sword. Why someone would bother to name a sword, I don't know. It sits in this case, sideways. A spotlight shines down on it, and looks to have a place of honor. Arthur looks as bewildered as I do. He reaches out to the case, and then pulls back his hand. He circles it slowly, his face trance like.

I hear it before he does. What "it" is I'm not sure. God, I don't know anything. It's the loud pounding of footsteps. Big footsteps. Each one is like an earthquake unto itself.

"RAAWWRR!" Translation: Run for your life. Arthur finally clues in that he has company. He glances up, probably thinking he's gone completely nuts. Instead, he winces in terror. I can't see anything, so obviously I'm the insane one here. Arthur screams in fear.

I close my eyes again, desperately trying to wake up. I fail, over and over. But now, I can't see Arthur. I can still hear what's going on, strangely enough. Arthur screams again. There's a sound of glass shattering. The monster roars. There is a loud thud. I have this horrible feeling that it's a body– Arthur's body. There is no more.

I start laughing. Laughing?! Arthur is dead, and I'm laughing? But I can't stop. I'm doubled over I'm laughing so hard. Slowly, my laugh begins to fade and my dream begins to change. I stand in front of Arthur, again. At first, I'm relieved. He's still alive. This time though, he sees me.

Drawing his sword, he approaches me. I yell something, something in another language. I feel a bit of shock, I guess because whatever I yelled should've had some effect on him. It doesn't. He's soon so close I can feel his breath on my cheek. For the first time in this life, I feel genuine fear as the metallic tip of the sword touches my neck. I shudder. Arthur's eyes flash bright red. He pulls back the sword, but I know what will come next. He's simply gaining momentum so he can exact his last revenge.

In a sudden surge of energy, I push him back with a good ole' fist in the gut, swinging my other arm to connect with his jaw in one swift motion. He's down before he can even realize what happened. Real me is screaming flee, before he gets up again. But dream me stands and stares, chanting in another language. I watch in horror as the blood drains from his face, as his grip on his sword slackens, as his muscles tense one last time before loosening, as the life seeps from his body. Why am I doing this? Why can't I just leave him be, instead of killing him? Nevertheless, I continue. I feel anticipation, and I realize his death is staring me in the face. Don't do it, Morgana, don't screw this life up like you did the last. Too late. My tongue is forming the last word needed to kill the greatest king the world has ever known when….

A wall of magic hits me like a club to the head. I slam into the ground, a classic face plant. Merlin. Fury rises up in me, but I have no energy, and am struggling to breathe. I can see Merlin's Sperries as they rush to Arthur's side. He begins to chant, and color re

turns to Arthur's cheeks. He groans slightly, and a wave of energy passes through me. I have to get up, I have to. But I can't breathe. I think I broke a few ribs, and I don't have to check to know that I'm bleeding quite a bit. The pain isn't too bad, I've been in a worst state before, but as injuries go, this one is definitely up there. Merlin tries to drag him away, but Arthur is too heavy, and Merlin looks sickly and weak. I begin to wonder if I cursed him too.

All of the sudden, I'm pushing myself up. As I rise to my feet, waves of nausea crash down on me. I'm about to vomit and collapse. I'm too injured to do much, but if I can't kill Arthur, I'll die trying. Merlin sees me raise my hands, and is too fast for me. I'm on the ground again before I can say a single word, and this time I know there's no getting back up. Breathing is getting harder, and soon its nearly impossible. I'm slowly dying , and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

My vision fades, my body slows, and my heart stops. My eyes flutter closed, my last glimpse is of Arthur's glinting red eyes.

NO!

Hate, fury, a thirst for revenge, terror, grief, everything black magic is made of, seems to buzz in my veins. I scream, determined that this will not be the end. My eyes fling open and I feel that tingle in my stomach I get when I'm using magic. I have absolutely no idea what I'm saying., but whatever it is, its extremely powerful. The strength it takes is the last I have, and I feel like I fall off into the blackness. I'm dead.

A/N: So, that's it. Next chapter goes back to Merlin. Any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, rude remarks, walrus training tips, anything, can be left in the reviews or in a PM that unfortunately for you I will probably respond to...


End file.
